Kael'thas Sunstrider
For informasjon om hvordan å beseire Kael'thas Sunstrider i World of Warcraft, se Kael'thas Sunstrider (taktikker). Prins Kael'thas Sunstrider er den siste av Sunstrider- dynastiet som har regjert Quel'Thalas i tusener av år, og den de jure leder av alle blodalver. Han holder til i Tempest Keep, et fort han erobret fra naaruene, i Netherstorm, Outland, hvor han tjener Illidan Stormrage. Han har gått inn i en tilstand av galskap, og Kael'thas har erklært seg selv "Solkonge" over blodalvene i Illidan's tjeneste - selv om Scryers har oppdaget at deres prins har egne ambisjoner som ikke inkluderer Illidan. Mens blodalvene som er igjen i Azeroth ser opp til Kael og håper å bli med ham i Outland, vet ingen sannheten om hans lojalitet. Generell historie Før Tredje Krig, var Prins Kael'thas en mektig mage og en dyktig leder av både Kirin Tor og Convocation of Silvermoon. Han han brukte mesteparten av sin tid i Dalaran. Med Svøpens invasjon av Quel'Thalas, evakuerte Kael så mange overlevende han kunne og brant mye av den magiske skogen for å riste av Svøpen og tok kontroll over de gjenværende Høy Alvene og navnga sine tilhengere blod alver til minne for deres falne. Alt han føler nå er hat mot de vandøde som ødela hans hjemland, raseri mot rage for the Alliansen han føler sviktet folket hans, desperasjon over hans folk's kollektive avhengighet for magi, og sorg over hans ødelagte kongedømmet. Som den siste kjente overlevende av Sunstrider dynastiet, er Kael arving til den høy alviske kronen, men han har ikke krevet den enda. Istedenfor kaller han seg selv "Hersker over Blod Alvene". Han er dykrig i å ta de magiske energiene fra demoner og bruke det til å stilne sulten etter magi, og har lært sine brødre det samme. Han reddet skallen til sin far, Anasterian, fra ruinene av Quel'Thalas, og brunget den til Tempest Keep. Men skallen er en av relikviene som de røde og grønne dragonflights trenger for å gjenskape Sunwell. I kamp bruker Kael naturlig nok mest sin magi. Men han er også en dyktig sverdkjemper og håndterer Flamestrike sword, det eldgamle runesverdet av Sunstrider Huset som først ble brukt av hans stamfar, Dath'Remar. Etter Tredje Krig Jakten på Illidan Etter ødeleggelsen av Silvermoon, begynte Kael å merke en tomhet i seg selv og hans brødre, en ustoppelig hunger og disharmoni. Men det var ingen tid for det, ettersom Kael hadde andre plikter. Kael og hans soldater var stasjonert i Silverpine Forest da en forstyrrelse opprørte de vandøde i og ved Dalaran. de begynte å angripe utpostene Kael hadde satt opp, så han samlet styrkene og dro mot den relative tryggheten av Elven Arevass. Mens han lastet forsynings bærerne, dukket det opp to overraskende fremmede, Maiev Shadowsong og Tyrande Whisperwind. Disse to hadde fulgt Illidan Stormrage for tre dager over havet. Kael gjettet at kanskje Illidan var bak forstyrrelsene i Dalaran, og da han fortalte sin historie, tilbød Tyrande øyeblikkelig sin assistanse, troende at han kunne hjelpe dem å finne Illidan. Maiev mente det var bortkastet tid, men godtok motvillig. Med beskyttelse fra natt alvene og deres Mountain Giant allierte, kom Kael raskt til Pyrewood Village for å grave opp gjemte forsyninger. Mens de skaffet forsterkninger, spurte Maiev Kael hvor resten av folkene hans var, og han fortalte dem om ødeleggelsen av Quel'Thalas. Tyrande sympatiserte, men sa at hevn og raseri ikke er en vei å gå. Da de ankom i Pyrewood, lå de vandøde i bakhold. Kael, Maiev, Tyrande og styrkene deres slo tilbake den første angrepsbølgen, men da den andre bølgen nærmet seg, forsto de at karavannen ikke ville overleve et nytt angrep. Maiev og Kael fikk karavannen over broen, mens Tyrande ble igjen for å sloss mot de vandøde. Mens hun kalte på kreftene til Elune for beskyttelse, falt broen sammen, og Tyrande ble dratt vekk av stømmen. Kael prøvde å redde henne, men Maiev stoppet ham, og sa at hun var en kriger som visste risikoen hun tok. Maiev krevde at Kael holdt avtalen og hjalp henne fange Illidan. Kael og Maiev sporet Illidan til Dalaran, hvor Kael's speidere fant ham utførerende et merkelig ritual på en gjenstand. Malfurion kom og fortalte dem at Illidan's formel brukte Eye of Sargeras for å rive Northrend i stykker. Øyeblikkelig satte de i vei mot hans posisjon, mens Kael forsvarte dem mot rasende vandøde. Da Illidan's formel ble forstyrret, møtte Malfurion ham og anklagde ham for hans del i Tyrande's død. Kael, forundret, foreslo at det kanskje var tidlig å anta hennes død, og ble øyeblikkelig stoppet av Maiev. Malfurion, som oppdaget han var blitt lurt, forlot Maiev bundet i torner mens han og Illidan satte avsted for å redde Tyrande. Maiev fikk seg etter hvert løs og fortsatte jakten, slik at Kael'thas var igjen alene i ruinene av Dalaran. Blod Alvenes Strid Kael fant Grand Marshal Garithos ved Dalaran, som kalte historien om natt alver en fantasifull unnskyldning. Garithos, Kael's øverstkommanderende, hadde en dårlig-skjult mislikelse for alle ikke-menneskelige raser. Garithos informerte Kael om at en vandød angrepsgruppe nærmet seg Dalaran, og at han skulle møte dem i fjellene. Kael var rask med å tilby sin hjelp, men Garithos hadde andre planer. Han forklarte at en andre angrepsgruppe nærmet seg fra øst, og at arcane observatoriene trengte reperasjoner for å finne dem. Kael gjorde som beordret, men da han kom til Lordamere Lake, fant han havnen i flammer, uten andre ressurser for å komme seg over vannet. Lady Vashj, en naga heks, ankom snart og tilbød sin hjelp, grunnet deres felles stamtre. Vashj gav ham båter, som Kael brukte til å komme seg til de ytterste observatoriene. Da Garithos returnerte fra fronten, dømte han Kael for å handle med naga, til tross for Kael's forsikringer om at de ikke var noen trussel mot Alliance. Garithos advarte Kael om at han ikke tolererte forræderi før han dro igjen og etterlot Kael for å holde orden ved Dalaran. Garithos' Utsending ankom snart med videre ordre, og rapporterte at det var merket en stor vandød hær i vest. Kael skulle beseiret dem, selv om utsendingen kalte tilbake Kael'thas fotsoldater, kavaleri, og støttetropper. Kael var igjen med bare hans egne alver, slik at de vandøde overtok utpostene på andre siden av elven. Nok en gang dukket Lady Vashj opp med hennes naga, og selv om Kael var usikker, insisterte hun på at uten hennes hjelp, ville han og hans folk falle. Kael innså at uten disse forsterkningene ville de ikke overleve, og aksepterte. De slaktet alle de vandøde. Etter kampen fortalte Kael Vashj om hvordan hans folk hadde følt en tomhet siden ødeleggelsen av Quel'thalas. Vashj forklarte til Kael at akkurat som naga, var hans folk avhengig av magi. Uten Solkilden til å gi dem en konstant tilførsel av magi, ville de lide. Kael hørte Garithos komme, og ba Vashj om å flykte, men Garithos' menn så naga dra og arresterte Kael og hans folk for forræderi. Garithos fortalte diskret Kael at han nå hadde alle bevisene som trengtes for å behandle han og alle andre alver slik han følte de fortjente, og hadde alle innesperret i Dungeons of Dalaran. .]] Vashj krøp gjennom kloakken og frigjorde Kael, for så å hjelpe ham frigi de andre. Vashj lovte ham unnslippelse fra menneskene gjennom Kel'Thuzad's interdimensionale portal, hvor hennes mester, Illidan, ventet på den andre siden. Da de nærmet seg utgangen, møtte Kael sin tidligere kamerat, Fangevokteren Kassan, som han måtte drepe for å unnslippe. Da de forlot stedet, dro blod alvene og naga gjennom portalen Archimonde brukte for å komme til Azeroth, og inn i en ny verden. Kael fant seg selv plutselig i Hellfire Peninsula, og Vashj avslørte at det var Outland, en gang det orkiske hjemplaneten Draenor. De lette etter Illidan for dager, til Vashj luktet noe kjent i vinden. Maiev hadde fanget Illidan og eskorterte ham tilbake til leiren i en fangevogn. Kael og Vashj's styrker stormet fram og kjempet mot Maiev's hær for å sikre den bevisstløse Illidan og returnere ham til leiren, hvor de kunne fjerne den magiske låsen. Illidan var fornøyd med frykteligheten i hans tjenere, både nye og gamle, og fortalte om situasjonen i Outland. For å flykte fra sin herre, Kil'jaeden, hadde Illidan dratt til Outland bare for å finne det overtatt av Magtheridon og hans fel orker, forsterket av demoner gjennom Ner'zhul's dimensionale porter. Kael hadde håpet Illidan kunne kurert blod alvene for deres avhengighet til magi, og spurte om han kunne hjelpe. Illidan fortalte trist at det ikke fantes noen kur, men lovet Kael at hvis han ble med ham, ville han gi blod alvene med nok magi til å mette hungeren for alltid. Da han hørte, sverget Kael lojalitet til Illidan. Blod alven Rommath ble sendt for å spre Illidan's beskjed om et nytt hjemland i Quel'Thalas. Kael og Vashj beskyttet Illidan da han stengte de interdimensionale portalene. Kael oppdaget en leir Draenei angrepet av orker, og ga dem sin støtte. Han ble møtt av Akama, som tilbød sitt folk til Illidan. Endelig var tiden inne for angrepet på Magtheridon's Black Temple. Illidan, Kael, Vashj, og Akama ledet alle styrkene mot Magtheridon's fort, ved å infiltere det og de møtte Magtheridon i hans eget tronrom. Mens Illidan stod seirende, ankom Kil'jaeden fra den flammende himmelen og krevde oppklaring av Illidan for hans forsøk på å gjemme seg. Demonen ga ham et valg for å redde seg - ødelegge Frozen Throne, eller møte hans evige vrede. Angrep på Lich Kongen Kael og hans nye allierte dro til Northrend, hvor de øyeblikkelig ble møtt av Anub'arak og hans plagsomme rase. Selv om linjene dems holdt, flyttet Illidan's styrker seg sakte nærmere Icecrown Glacier. Arthas kom snart med sin hær av vandøde. Kael, som hadde kjent prinsen før krigen, fortalte at Illidan's soldater var uendelige, og at Arthas aldri ville rekke fram til Icecrown i tide for å redde Lich Kongen. Da Arthas kom ut av Azjol'Nerub, var det en kamp mot tiden for å nå Frozen Throne før Illidan kunne. Mens Arthas og Illidan kjempet om å få kontroll over obeliksene, og åpne døren til Frozen Throne, gjorde Kael'thas og Lady Vashj alt de kunne for å hindre Arthas i hans oppgave. Kael'thas og Arthas kjempet flere ganger, men Kael's styrker ble presset tilbake av Svøpen, og Arthas klarte å aktivere alle obeliksene. Arthas og Illidan møttes i tvekamp utenfor det mektige tårnet, med dørene nå på vidt gap. Etter rasende kamp, klarte Arthas å treffe Illidan, og Illidan's rykkende kropp falt til bakken. Kael og Vashj ble lederløse foran de snøete slettene ved Icecrown mens Arthas krevde sin sjebne. Sammen tok de Illidan's bevisstløse kropp med seg og flyktet til Outland. The Burning Crusade :For informasjon om hvordan å beseire Kael'thas Sunstrider i World of Warcraft, se Kael'thas Sunstrider (taktikk). De gjenværende blod alvene i Azeroth, nå uten hjelp fra Alliance, håper de desperat på hjelp fra Horden til å nå Outland, hvor de kan gjenforenes med Kael'thas og oppnå den gyldne sjebnen han lovte dem. Kael'thas holder til i Øyet av Tempest Keep, hans fort i Outland, flytende blandt øyene i Netherstorm. Han leder Sunfury, legionene av blod alver i Outland i tjeneste hos Illidan, Hersker over Outland. Likevel, Kael's lojalitet til Illidan begynner å forsvinne, og det er få - selv hos hans eget folk - som ønsker å bli med hans nye allierte... Sitater * The Scourge devoured our ancient homeland of Quel'Thalas. The once-proud bloodline of my people is nearly spent. The few of us that remain now call ourselves blood elves, in homage to our murdered people. * This is preposterous! Am I to assault the undead with nothing but sticks and harsh language? * Nothing of my homeland remains but ash and sorrow. * My hunger for magic is clouding my judgement! * All I feel is hate and rage. * The Alliance has failed my people.